As a disclosure relevant to a conventional coil component, a wound coil described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-329606 is known. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional structure view of the wound coil described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-329606.
The wound coil described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-329606 has a winding 106 wrapped in three layers around a core portion 103, as shown in FIG. 3. In such a wound coil, a winding portion 106a at the end of the second layer and a winding portion 106b at the end of the third layer might slip out of place onto the core portion 103.